<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>薛定谔的猫 by Sigrid_Z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165082">薛定谔的猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Z/pseuds/Sigrid_Z'>Sigrid_Z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silicon Valley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feelings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Z/pseuds/Sigrid_Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“一开始，你说‘我喜欢你’，就好像我过去三年不知道你是个刻薄毒舌，毫不在乎别人感受的混蛋一样。接着你又说‘不是那种喜欢’，消失，再也不提这件事。尽你所能避开我。他妈的，Gilfoyle，你在搞什么鬼？”<br/>-/-<br/>Monica很生气。Gilfoyle靠科学和哲学来表达自己的感情。自然而然。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bertram Gilfoyle/Monica Hall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>薛定谔的猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292082">Schrödinger's cat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetleaf/pseuds/sweetleaf">sweetleaf</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>作者的话：</i>
  <br/>
  <i>我简直不敢相信我们爱的暗黑书呆子和无畏风投家的同人这么少。然后，我想如果我想要更多，我应该自割腿肉。这就是我为什么会写这篇同人的原因。花了很长时间。我是新手，请对我好一点，不欢迎混蛋。请享用。</i>
  <br/>
  <i>感觉好像Hallfoyle粉圈就我们3个人一样，但是我们可是种马。</i>
  <br/>
  <i>*特别感谢alethiometry的编辑和鼓励* </i>
</p><p>
  <i>译者的话：</i>
  <br/>
  <i>感谢sweetleaf的授权，原文含有许多计算机术语，由于译者的能力有限，在翻译中损失了不少特色，译文的缺点都属于我，如果喜欢，请点开原文，向作者表达您的喜爱。</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilfoyle的“品尝咖啡 撒旦万岁”马克杯正在他的工位上盯着Monica，蔑视她。自从共用同一个杯子，Gilfoyle的尴尬（或者说可爱）求偶震惊Monica以来已经过了一个星期。Monica想着，<i>当真吗，是谁说我喜欢你？我们五个算什么？</i>当然，由于她大脑宕机，记忆混淆，无法处理指令，她没有跟他提过这个。她甚至都没有考虑过坦白。</p><p>但是现在，一周后，她<i>满脑子</i>都在想这个。</p><p>因为她有自己的，没那么幼稚的“我也喜欢你”版本，但是这个该死的男人没有给她任何机会在他面前连续说出两个字。他一看到她，就冲过门，继续粘在他的工位上，时间长到他应该为自己的膀胱担心。不像他们一起分享他珍藏的最后一瓶派比·范·温克的时候，他没有找她。</p><p>Monica认为，想要在一个开放办公区域里避开某人不是一件容易的事，但是暗黑王子尽了他妈的最大努力。</p><p>当她盯着那个马克杯，希望它能解决宇宙问题，或者至少能解决困扰自己生活的难题时，它那个摆着张死人脸的主人出现了。看到她时，他的脚步明显踌躇起来，但他继续保持着类似猫科动物的步伐。如果她没看到他远离自己，她会更欣赏他的姿态。</p><p>这个马克杯给了她一个点子，一个进攻计划。如果她没有对每一步精心计划，她是不可能在风投领域取得现在的成就的。要等到Gilfoyle自己走近她，新互联网都变古董了。因此，她拿着马克杯，穿过一堆睡眠不足的程序员，一言不发地前往厨房，迫使Gilfoyle跟随她到那里。</p><p>当Gilfoyle进入厨房时，她正在里面惊叹于柜台的一尘不染，储藏室按字母排列的条理分明，食物按（不会把Jared搞得一团糟的）饮食习惯所分开。从他脸色判断，他的代码出错或者碰上了差不多的问题。</p><p>“喝了我的波本，又拿走我的杯子，我没意识到我们正在玩“共产俄罗斯”角色扮演。我接受咖啡付款。”他抬头示意咖啡机，“或者比特币。”</p><p>Monica用她练习过的那种“你知道你做了什么”眼神凝视他，手指轻扣身旁的椅子背。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“原来您可以和我说话呢。谢天谢地！”她都懒得掩饰声音中的讽刺意味。毕竟，他活该受到嘲弄。</p><p>“你说的太夸张了，”他直说，胡须后露出微笑。</p><p>“立马掉头啊，一看到我。”看着他那张不知所措的脸，她洋洋得意的笑着。“什么，难道你以为我注意不到？我们一起工作，混蛋。”她激动起来。“至少我在努力和你一起工作，但是你把这变得很难。”</p><p>“你什么意思，Monica？”他问。</p><p>“你以为呢？”她比划着，像是手不受控制。“你，在我周围表现得怪的要死。在我们<i>工作</i>时，在我们本应该为Atwood账户齐心协力工作时。我尝试过和Dinesh来解决，但是猜猜看，他对这个子程序的问题屁都不知道。他只会跟我谈论他的特斯拉，就像我们不在硅谷，就像在这时髦大小孩很罕见一样。”</p><p>Gilfoyle假笑着开口，可能以同样黑暗和创造性的方式侮辱Dinesh，但她没给他机会。</p><p>“你古怪得让我焦虑。非常焦虑。一开始，你说'我喜欢你'，就好像我过去三年不知道你是个刻薄毒舌，毫不在乎别人感受的混蛋一样。接着你又说'不是那种喜欢'，消失，再也不提这件事。你还尽你所能避开我。他妈的，Gilfoyle，你在搞什么鬼？”</p><p>最初的震惊消失，他笑容正经起来。垂眼，叹气。“是时候打开盒子了，”他喃喃道。“我没有等你回复，也没有再问，原因很简单。”他停顿，为自己鼓气，同时希望互利对他们再次发动攻击，这样他就可以在说出尬死人的话之前离开对话，这些话会让Dinesh笑到屁尿横流。可惜，没有什么来打断这种让人局促不安的沉默。在她期待的凝视中，他屈服了。</p><p>“薛定谔的猫。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“——想想我曾用它来对付Jared。轮到我自己可真够讽刺的。”</p><p>“Gilfoyle！这和我们说的有什么关系？我发誓，如果你像我不懂高中物理一样，跟我解释这个词，我就杀了你。”她停顿了一下。如果她想要他诚实，应该给他个暗示。“好吧，我是从《生活大爆炸》中知道的。前几季，在它变得屎一样前。说回来，这和你在我周围的怪异⋯⋯古怪有什么关系？”</p><p>“因为我不知道你是不是喜欢我，Monica！现在这种状态更好！如果我问了，你会回——”</p><p>“这就是问问题的作用方式！”</p><p>“——可能会让我绝望。真难，如果你现在看我的方式靠得住。不论我给你留下什么印象，我真的在乎你对我的看法。”</p><p>“从什么时候开始的？”</p><p>“我知道个几把，只是喜欢上了，非常喜欢。”他继续说，一反常态地认真。“所以我让咱俩的事介于存在和不存在的理论状态，因为我他妈还没准备好杀死猫。”</p><p>“猫对你来说不是挺神圣吗？撒旦的宠物之类的？”</p><p>“是。另外，他们少管闲事，我尊重这个。但这不是……”他犹豫了一下。“好吧。让我们打开盒子。快点。”</p><p>“那么，问我。”她挑衅地说。</p><p>“这会很尴尬。你把我和那个傻屌（Dick，对Richard的爱称，感谢elimi指导）弄混了吗？”</p><p>“你说的，Gilfoyle。你必须打开盒子。趁着本世纪问我吧。我俩都还有工作要做。”</p><p>“从技术上讲，我没有。我早就检查完了代码，现在唯一的任务就是用它反复去打Dinesh的脸。”</p><p>她死死盯着他，让他想起了他那次对她的无效婚姻提出一个非常有趣的问题的时候。这次他不会退缩。</p><p>“如果能忽略我俩每天已经一起工作15小时这一事实，忽略任何超出友谊的关系都可能危及我们的工作的事实，你想和我一起喝杯啤酒吗？或食物。不涉及任何工作或咱俩以外的其他人。”</p><p>他话语中包含的强烈感情本应该使她感到害怕，这来自其他人的感情太超过了，但Gilfoyle的果断值得欢迎。</p><p>她问道：“即使我想喝你古怪的俄罗斯啤酒？”她忍不住微笑。</p><p>他假装考虑了一下。“可以安排。”他的胡须后露出一个小小的微笑，眼神透出一种宁静的幸福，那种在他完成一个富有挑战性的子程序时所拥有的幸福。这都是为她而来。</p><p>他缓慢靠近她，在她的脸上找寻，他需要确认的仅仅是一个“满意”。他似乎找到了自己想要的，接着采取最后一步，拉近他们的身体。她将脸靠向他，着迷于这种新奇又熟悉的感觉。</p><p>“只有一个问题。”她咬住嘴唇。担忧像电流一样击中Gilfoyle的身体。（吸引力也随之而来，因为，拜托，这可是Monica。担忧还是主要的。）</p><p>“我他妈的就知道，进展得太顺利了。有什么问题吗？”她发现有压力的Gilfoyle看起来很可爱。“ Dinesh跟你说了什么吗？这就是他最近这么自鸣得意的原因？”当他抚摸着她的侧脸，层层压力为担忧让路。</p><p>“我不是猫奴。”她的笑容发亮，就好像她不是几秒钟前让他差点心脏病发作的人。</p><p>“好吧，至少你让‘猫’活下来了。”他合上最后一厘米，鼻子相触，他的嘴唇找到她的，这种接触立即使他意识到自己多么渴望此刻。</p><p>随着她的嘴唇滑向他，手贴上他的胸膛，他震惊于他怎么会这么长时间都没想象过他俩的吻，只在最近几个月梦到过。他过去不了解，但这就是他需要的一切，他迷失在这种感觉中。他的手移到她的脖子上，倾斜她的头部以加深亲吻。每次呼吸他都能在口中尝到她的味道，比地狱深渊还要温暖。Monica和他争夺着控制权（不像工作时，她现在可下流多了），咬着他的嘴唇，在这个非常公共公开的玻璃厨房里考验他的决心。</p><p>隐私和同事的顾虑在他脑海里一晃而过，因为她的双手正在他的胸上摸索，袭向他的法兰绒。她的抚摸坚定又带着试探，都让人感到时间静止了，连续时空中的一点奢侈停顿让他们得以沉浸在这段并未多加考虑的感情中。</p><p>他追着她的嘴唇，胡茬微微刺痛了她，他们忘记了魔笛手，新互联网，硬币价格和剩余资金。这里没有Jared制定办公室行为规则，也没有Richard每月一次濒临危机，也没有Dinesh这个终极烦人精。这里只有他们，环绕着他们的希望乐曲，以及无忧无虑的空气。</p><p>她的指甲抓着他的后颈，如此简单的触碰却带来如此多的希望，他已经记不起来上次这样是什么时候了。他们额头相抵，阖上双眼，陷入无声的安静中，他们能处理好的。</p><p>几分钟后，Monica正从后面抱住他，聊着关于他厨艺的废话，夹杂着肩膀上的亲吻和咬，这些弄得他一团糟，与此同时，他做了两碗麦片粥。有件事是很清楚的。对于她威逼自己打开那该死的盒子得到结果，他感激到极致了。未来充满希望。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>